Warm and Cuddly
by CanYouSpellPi
Summary: A trainer is traveling alone one day, when he suddenly meets a young female Mareep and falls in love … Watch out, for the world will be shaken to its foundations and rules will be broken. WARNING! Pokemon/human, rated M for a reason … a very good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Warm and Cuddly**

Once upon a time in the region of Johto, a teenage black-haired boy was walking along the dirt road.

Well, what was meant by walking was really shuffling and dragging of the feet, as our intrepid hero (named Jahalan Orst Xanatos by his dumb mother and equally dumb father) was in a VERY bad mood and did not at all want to talk to or see anyone else. He had a black mop of hair, was 6'12'', and had golden eyes rimmed by ochre on the outside of the iris. He had a blue jumper on with black jeans with ripped holes around the knee area. He had two pokeballs (one banana yellow on the top and the other a funny green-blue, like the sea) on his belt one of which was empty. The boy's Drifloon was bouncing along the air behind the boy's wake, gurgling happily, oblivious of its trainer's black mood.

The other pokeball had a magikarp which was a present from his supposed best friend Harley Farley, although Jahalan Orst Xanatos suspected he had done it for a laugh at his expense. Well, whatever it wasn't like they were friends anymore.

Presently he found himself coming out of the forest which bordered his home town and his eyes found swaths of open green space with clusters of wildflowers dotted about behind a short wooden fence.

"This is more like it …" Jahalan growled.

"This is more like it …" Jahalan growled.

He vaulted the fence and proceeded on his way, ignorant of his pet Drifloon floating on above him.

On and on he trod in the empty fields, one after the next while the sun marched its way across the overcast sky. Each field was the same: grass, grass, and more grass – and nothing else.

When he came on to the last field, however, he saw a wondrous vision of total perfection.

All aloe in that one, last field, was a single, beautiful, breathtaking Mareep. Its wool shone like bright spun gold,its intensity rivalling that of the mythical Golden Fleece, its tail ball gleamed like a top-quality, highly polished, expensive gem. Its blue face was of the deepest, purest azure color. And the eyes! What amazing eyes. Jahalan Orst Xanatos could not tear himself away from them, and the longer he stared into those eyes, the faster his heart beat.

His mouth became increasingly dry the closer he got to the gorgeous, breath-taking picture of beauty.

As he got closer, the Mareep turned at the noise and saw him. It did not try to run away, but actually got closer!

"Mareep!" she cried joyfully.

Jahalan was amazed. The Mareep seemed just as attracted to him as he was to her. Things could not be more astounding than this!

Jahaln was in a daze as his body became overcome with desire. He pulled down his pants. The mareep turned around and backed into him, lifting her tail invitingly, batting her eyelashes demurely.

"Ungh …" Jahalan's stiffy grew harder and he could not take it anymore. He grabbed hold of the Mareep and pushed into her pussy …

Jahalan looked down in frustration. His cock would not go in properly, and when he tried to push in it did not feel smooth. The sickening reek of the Mareep's smelly fur started to annoy his nose …

No matter … slowly he and the mareep began to …

**Author's note**, actually I think I should leave it there so that you can imagine for yourselves! Please rate and review! What u think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jahalan Orst Xanatos lay happily on the grass, staring up at the blue overcast sky. He was so totally in love. He gazed over to his heart's desire. The Mareep was laid out prose on her belly, her golden-wool covered flanks heaving as she breathed in and out. Above them Jahalan's Drifloon continued to cavort and prance about aimlessly in midair. Jahalan thought he was in heaven because he had found his love. Eventually the sky became darker and the afternoon came to a close. Jahalan Orst Xanatos sighed and reluctantly got up. He pulled his pants back up and smiled at the Mareep who was staring at him out of the corner of her eye. Trying to ignore the stink Jahalan gave her a beautific smile and he knelt next to her. "O my love, I desireth never to leave thee, but alas! The day draws to a close and I must hither away. Fear not, o my love, for know thee this: I will never seeketh to you nor forsake you." The Mareep did not respond, but Jahalan Orst Xanotos saw tears glimmer I n the corners of her eyes (the Mareep's eyes were always moist but that did not occur to our intrepid dashing hero). Felling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and dashed upon the ground to lie bleeding forever more Jahalan got and and turned away. Feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and dashed upon the ground to lie bleeding forever more Jahalan got and turned away. He found himself unable to see much of where he was going because his eyes were filling up with wet hot tears and his vision was getting blurred and the fact that everything was becoming darker as it was becoming nighttime did not make things much better. Jahalan broke into a run as his heart threatened to burst. The Drifloon burbled happily as it zoomed along. "Shut up you stupid thing!" jahalan shouted at the balloon like pokemon.

Mareep POV

What a relief,"" thought the Mareep. Her real name was Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy (**A/N**: yay, an oringinal name!) and she was three years old) The Mareep sprang to her sprightly feet and skipped skillfully along the sculpted sea-green way full of her spry, sexy self. Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy stopped briefly to stare at a sprightly spry sun-colored butterfly fluttering daintily past. As she skipped along she thought of the creature which had deflowered her and she felt confused. She had no idea why a two-legged creature would want to have its way with her and thought that it had been a strange experience – maybe she was gonna be trained for something? Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy shrugged, forgetting that sheep-type creatures cannot shrug. oh well lets forget the anthropomorphism (**A/N**: omg i n liek totally spell liek thatz!) and carrry on with the story. Erm, what was I saying? Oh yes Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy was hopping on her merry way and wondering why a strange flat-face upright walking animal would want to bang her. Was it because she had beautiful soft glittering luxuriant golden shining faultless lush sparkling wool? Was it because of her tail with its stripy patters and the gem on the end which shone a polished iridescent red color like the color of a thousand rare rubies? Was it because of her blue face, her long eyelashes and her dainty eyes? Was it because of her lovely clipped hooves? Was it …

Jahalan POV

Jahalan stared into the mirror and thought to himself, "Your the man! Your no longer a virgin! YES," he shouted pumping his fist in the air. His stiffy hardened as he thought of the Mareep he had banged and he quickly jerked away. "Argh I'm fixin to0 cum!" His white stuff leaked out into the toilet and he felt tired. Really really tired. "Damn I haven't eaten all day," he muttered and walked out the bathroom into the kitchen. He brought a frozen slice of ham out of the feezer and put it in the oven to defrost and warm it up. His stomach growled and he paced restlessly up and down whiling away the time until the food was cooked.

Ding dong ding dong went the timer and Jahlan brought the food out faster than you can say Arceus. He walked outside to the patio and was about to eat it when zoom! A Murkrow snatched the food right out of his fingers! "Hey!" shouted the boy. "Give it back here!" The Murkrow laughed and then went on to eat the food whole. Ding dong ding dong went the timer and Jahlan brought the food out faster than you can say Arceus. He walked outside to the patio and was about to eat it when zoom! A Murkrow snatched the food right out of his fingers! "Hey!" shouted the boy. "Give it back here!" The Murkrow laughed and then went on to eat the food whole.

"Stopp it now!" Jahalan Orst Xanatos said sternly. The Murkrow laughed again and then flapped down to the table (**A/N** it was a very fancy table, made of fancy wood like oak). The bird have a trilling call and batted its eyelids. "You're a female" Jahalan asked in surprise. The Murkrow nodded in response and then lifted her tail. Jahalan's breathed was taken away by the sight. Underneath the tailw as a wet hole "Oh my god youre hot" said Jahalan and his cock went all stiff and he pulled down his pants and they went at it like …

Begin lemon

(You can fill in the rest here)

End lemon

"Wow you were amazing" sighed Jahalan. He pulled his thing out of the bird's cloaca (**A/N:** look it up – pokephilia is so hawt!) and zipped his pants once more. The Murkrow laughed and flapped away. Jahalan suddenly reemeberd his ham and he shouted up in the air, "You fuckin THEIF!" The Murkrow's laughing could be heard and Jahalan cursed at the bird. Just then the Drifloon appeared "about time too," grumbled Jahalan Orst Xanatos and told the drifloon to go get the Murkrow.

Mareep POV

The mareep who's name is Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy was muching happily at the sweet grass and she was now pondering on the name of the creature who had had his way with her. Such a strong man to beat her with her amazing pokemon powers! Ms. Laalaa Po Bo Go So Ko Lo the Fluffy gasped and raised her head as she realized something! She was in love with this creature! The air crackled with electricity as she decided that she would find this man and be with him and bear their lambs together for forever more. She turned about and marched across the land in the direction she rememebrd the hot creature has having left in,

**YAY a cliffie! For the nice people, please rate and review and tell me what you think! Loves and kisses x0x0x0x (p.s. ** to those idiots STOP FLAMING!**)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Jahalan Orst Xanatos woke up to the songs of Pidgey and Starlys he lay in bed while listening to them before he jumped out of bed His diflloon was rolling around on the ceiling humming happily to itself Jahaln then went down for breakfast "Mom I'm going out today" "Where my dear,"his mother asked. Jahalan shrugged saying that he was off to train his pokemon somemore "Cool" laughed his dad "at this rate you'll be the Champion in no time" His parents laughed with each other as Jahalan walked out the door and into the street. He broke into a run and Ran in the direction of the farm where he had met the Mareep. He ran really fast and soon he was out of breath and he wasn't even out of town yet. He called his Drifloon and told it what to do the Drifloon nodded happily and then picked up Jahhalan and carried him all the way over to the place where he had met the mareep. GASP the mareep had gone! "Oh no," cried Jahalan as he looked around frantically. Seeing nothing that would help him Jahalan was unsure what to do next. Suddenly a brainwave came to Jahalan and he shouted "Eureka!" He told the Drifloon to look for the Mareep and find where she was. The balloonlike Pokemon rolled over in midair as it floated up and out of sight. Jahalan got to his feet and followed in the Drifloon's direction**_

_**An hour later**_

_**The Dirfloon came back into sight and it flew down to Jahalan "Drif drif drifloon!" it said, looked and saw the Mareep bounding happily from behind the trees. "Marep!" she cried and Jahalan spread his arms wide. She jumped into his arms and nuzzled his shirt with her azure blue muzzle. Her deep red eyes peered up at Jahalan, soft and adoring. Jahalan set her back down on the grass. Immediately she turned and tugged on Jahalan's shirt. Getting the hint Jahalan took it off and then unzipped his pants his hot, hard cock sprang into view throbbing slightly. He moaned as the Mareep took it into her ovine mouth. The Mareep gazed back at the boy, almost coyly as she sucked on his penis like a was as if she knew how much it was pleasurable and all. Her eys met his and he found himself losing in them her eyes had a gleam to it but her nonexistent brow furrowed as if she probably wanted to know how good she was at sucking. "Y-you're doing well, girl," he groaned, his legs stretching out a little more. She didn't have any pronounced lips, but the tight seal of her mouth as it enveloped his head was undeniable. Her mouth was hot and moist, and her saliva seemed a bit thicker than a human's. Her muffled sounds thrilled my ears, and the unyielding eye contact they made melted him. Jahalns' body arched forward from the surges of sensory joy, and his fingers twitched a little, rapping against my side. They told me him was forgetting something, and he was all too quick to remedy it. jahalan's hand reached across her, his body now hunched over the small electric sheep paying him lip service as he ran my hand down her wool, which was slightly matted in places and stank but it did not take away from her undying beauty. His fingertips ran across her firm derriere, making her yelp a little as they teased entrance, before moving southbound just a bit more to her slit. The fingers slipped in with ease, readily accepted by her pussy which was wet. She bleated into Jahalans dick as his index and middle fingers sank deeper, releasing the scent of her twat into the air. His nostrils got a solid whiff of it and it was so lovely he took another, sick bastard that he is. She smelled almost grassy, with just enough of a tinge of pee not to feel overpowering. It aroused him further, and he even felt a single throb run through his cock as Jahalan felt more turned on than he could ever throb was the biggest sign for him that he was in over his head this time, and very reluctantly, pulled away from her a little. "Sorry, I just don't know if I can go on forever, and I want to get to other things. You don't mind, do you?" "Mareep," she said cheerily bouncing forward into Jahlans lap and positioning herself all before he could pull his fingers out. As she wiggled her moist entrance above his cock tip, Jahlan brought the fingers to his lips and tasted the sweet juices. It thrilled the final sense to be left wanting, throwing them all into wonder just as brought herself down on him. it dawned on Jahalan just how lucky he was. This hot beautiful golden Pokemon pushed herself right down so that her cunt pressed to his pelvis and in one motion he lay buried to the hilt inside of her. She didn't stop, didn't go slowly, and just as quickly began to bring her body up. Her slick walls were tight around him, providing a hot, wet vice that whimpered and moaned with each completed buried her head into Jahalan's shirt and pressed the sides of her neck with her hooves as he grasped her side with one hand, threading his fingers into the wool and stroked her neck and head with the other. His body rocked subconsciously with hers, the extra bit of force in the motions making her Grunt a little with the first few thrusts. She nuzzled me a little, and his grasp pulled her tighter to him. Her tail with its gemlike orb twitched occasionally, usually when one of us moved too quickly or another throb ran through Jahalans penis and the jerking made its presence known to the walls clenching down on was still sinking in that Jahalan was having sex with a Pokemon for the third time now, when they got into things, it scarcely seemed to matter. It was merely sex then, not to mention sex better than his previous experiences brought him. There was still the odd feeling that I was holding an animal (a/n: not such an odd feeling really when you think about it) but it was no longer reminiscent of such a relationship. The embrace felt loving and warm in ways that holding Drifloon never did. The way the looked at each other, the way the sounds made the other swell with joy, were not parts of holding pets. At least, they used to not be. There seemed no practical reason for it all to feel so magical, but it did. If for the whole thing having been hyped up to him, or for the pleasure getting to his head, or because it had been a while since he got some tail, however, it was a great feeling. H understood now why some trainers did it, and especially why they did it on the sly on their trips with no one else. They were sickos and so was he His fingers tightened against her flesh as he thrust forward suddenly, making her tremble in his lap as he threw all of his caution to the wind and all of his effort to her. She all but stopped her own motions as my thrusts became stronger and quicker, squelching sounds rising over her adorable, increasingly higher-pitched moans and yelps. "Mereep mareep reep." he could have been forgiving for not having known exactly how Pokemon mate, because when she drew out the last syllable on "reep" just as her orgasm struck, throwing Jahalan completely out of focus. If Jahalan thought she was tight before, the sudden clenching down made nothing he had ever experienced feel tight. She shivered atop Jahaln as her insides pulled him in and with one last push his body grew stiff. He pressed her close to his body as his own orgasm struck hard and fast Her walls continued to pulsate as they accepted his surge of white seed and gobbled them him then finally Jahalan and the Mareep fell together onto the grass spent.**_

Author note: well there you have it another update. To the idiots STOP FLAMING! Plz rate and review to those who liked it. THANK YOU! Luv x0x0x0x0x0x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Jahalan Orst Xanatos woke up to the songs of Pidgey and Starlys he lay in bed while listening to them before he jumped out of bed His diflloon was rolling around on the ceiling humming happily to itself Jahaln then went down for breakfast "Mom I'm going out today" "Where my dear,"his mother asked. Jahalan shrugged saying that he was off to train his pokemon somemore "Cool" laughed his dad "at this rate you'll be the Champion in no time" His parents laughed with each other as Jahalan walked out the door and into the street. He broke into a run and Ran in the direction of the farm where he had met the Mareep. He ran really fast and soon he was out of breath and he wasn't even out of town yet. He called his Drifloon and told it what to do the Drifloon nodded happily and then picked up Jahhalan and carried him all the way over to the place where he had met the mareep. GASP the mareep had gone! "Oh no," cried Jahalan as he looked around frantically. Seeing nothing that would help him Jahalan was unsure what to do next. Suddenly a brainwave came to Jahalan and he shouted "Eureka!" He told the Drifloon to look for the Mareep and find where she was. The balloonlike Pokemon rolled over in midair as it floated up and out of sight. Jahalan got to his feet and followed in the Drifloon's direction**_

_**An hour later**_

_**The Dirfloon came back into sight and it flew down to Jahalan "Drif drif drifloon!" it said, looked and saw the Mareep bounding happily from behind the trees. "Marep!" she cried and Jahalan spread his arms wide. She jumped into his arms and nuzzled his shirt with her azure blue muzzle. Her deep red eyes peered up at Jahalan, soft and adoring. Jahalan set her back down on the grass. Immediately she turned and tugged on Jahalan's shirt. Getting the hint Jahalan took it off and then unzipped his pants his hot, hard cock sprang into view throbbing slightly. He moaned as the Mareep took it into her ovine mouth. The Mareep gazed back at the boy, almost coyly as she sucked on his penis like a was as if she knew how much it was pleasurable and all. Her eys met his and he found himself losing in them her eyes had a gleam to it but her nonexistent brow furrowed as if she probably wanted to know how good she was at sucking. "Y-you're doing well, girl," he groaned, his legs stretching out a little more. She didn't have any pronounced lips, but the tight seal of her mouth as it enveloped his head was undeniable. Her mouth was hot and moist, and her saliva seemed a bit thicker than a human's. Her muffled sounds thrilled my ears, and the unyielding eye contact they made melted him. Jahalns' body arched forward from the surges of sensory joy, and his fingers twitched a little, rapping against my side. They told me him was forgetting something, and he was all too quick to remedy it. jahalan's hand reached across her, his body now hunched over the small electric sheep paying him lip service as he ran my hand down her wool, which was slightly matted in places and stank but it did not take away from her undying beauty. His fingertips ran across her firm derriere, making her yelp a little as they teased entrance, before moving southbound just a bit more to her slit. The fingers slipped in with ease, readily accepted by her pussy which was wet. She bleated into Jahalans dick as his index and middle fingers sank deeper, releasing the scent of her twat into the air. His nostrils got a solid whiff of it and it was so lovely he took another, sick bastard that he is. She smelled almost grassy, with just enough of a tinge of pee not to feel overpowering. It aroused him further, and he even felt a single throb run through his cock as Jahalan felt more turned on than he could ever throb was the biggest sign for him that he was in over his head this time, and very reluctantly, pulled away from her a little. "Sorry, I just don't know if I can go on forever, and I want to get to other things. You don't mind, do you?" "Mareep," she said cheerily bouncing forward into Jahlans lap and positioning herself all before he could pull his fingers out. As she wiggled her moist entrance above his cock tip, Jahlan brought the fingers to his lips and tasted the sweet juices. It thrilled the final sense to be left wanting, throwing them all into wonder just as brought herself down on him. it dawned on Jahalan just how lucky he was. This hot beautiful golden Pokemon pushed herself right down so that her cunt pressed to his pelvis and in one motion he lay buried to the hilt inside of her. She didn't stop, didn't go slowly, and just as quickly began to bring her body up. Her slick walls were tight around him, providing a hot, wet vice that whimpered and moaned with each completed buried her head into Jahalan's shirt and pressed the sides of her neck with her hooves as he grasped her side with one hand, threading his fingers into the wool and stroked her neck and head with the other. His body rocked subconsciously with hers, the extra bit of force in the motions making her Grunt a little with the first few thrusts. She nuzzled me a little, and his grasp pulled her tighter to him. Her tail with its gemlike orb twitched occasionally, usually when one of us moved too quickly or another throb ran through Jahalans penis and the jerking made its presence known to the walls clenching down on was still sinking in that Jahalan was having sex with a Pokemon for the third time now, when they got into things, it scarcely seemed to matter. It was merely sex then, not to mention sex better than his previous experiences brought him. There was still the odd feeling that I was holding an animal (a/n: not such an odd feeling really when you think about it) but it was no longer reminiscent of such a relationship. The embrace felt loving and warm in ways that holding Drifloon never did. The way the looked at each other, the way the sounds made the other swell with joy, were not parts of holding pets. At least, they used to not be. There seemed no practical reason for it all to feel so magical, but it did. If for the whole thing having been hyped up to him, or for the pleasure getting to his head, or because it had been a while since he got some tail, however, it was a great feeling. H understood now why some trainers did it, and especially why they did it on the sly on their trips with no one else. They were sickos and so was he His fingers tightened against her flesh as he thrust forward suddenly, making her tremble in his lap as he threw all of his caution to the wind and all of his effort to her. She all but stopped her own motions as my thrusts became stronger and quicker, squelching sounds rising over her adorable, increasingly higher-pitched moans and yelps. "Mereep mareep reep." he could have been forgiving for not having known exactly how Pokemon mate, because when she drew out the last syllable on "reep" just as her orgasm struck, throwing Jahalan completely out of focus. If Jahalan thought she was tight before, the sudden clenching down made nothing he had ever experienced feel tight. She shivered atop Jahaln as her insides pulled him in and with one last push his body grew stiff. He pressed her close to his body as his own orgasm struck hard and fast Her walls continued to pulsate as they accepted his surge of white seed and gobbled them him then finally Jahalan and the Mareep fell together onto the grass spent.**_

Author note: well there you have it another update. To the idiots STOP FLAMING! Plz rate and review to those who liked it. THANK YOU! Luv x0x0x0x0x0x


	5. Chapter 5

Jahlan Orst Xanatos loved his marreeb very much. He thought about the sheep every day, and at night to. He dreamed of putting his thing inside her and pounding away until his dinky limped. He had done her about tice now and coulntn wait for more.

Jahalan leered at the Drifloon.

"What say you to screwing that hot Mareep, eh?"

Thr drifloon burbled happily. The boy jumped up and they came to where they last saw the mareep grazing.

"Hallo my love we here again!" shouted the lovestruck human. The marrep sheep jumped at the sound and turned to see who it is. "Oh no not that pervert again thought the mareep despeartly. The cloven hooves chipped at the ground as she run for escape. No luck. Jahalan was there, smiling at her with his shining eyes. He tood over her. "Your mine" he laughed.

At first the marep had been flattered at his attentions but now she was tired of it. Her wool warmed up as she began an electric attack. Jalahan jumped back shocked. he shouted at his drifloon. "Defend me!" he said. The Drifloon floated around and flew into the mareep. The sheep cried out.

"Fuck yeah, take that!" yelled e Jahaln pervert. "No more" growled the Mareep. Suddenly a glow appeared around her golden body. Jahalan and the drifloon shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Slowly everything dimmed back to normhal. Jahalan and difloon slitted open there eyes, fearful. Then they gasped.,

there was no mareep. Now, standing in her place, was a Flaafy. Jahaln sucked in a breath. Flaafy was hot. She didn't look like a sheep anymore. Her face syill looked like sheep, but everythin else was different. A cloud of wool covered her head, and wool grew around her neck like some exotic scarf. Below hung some verrry tittallating boobs. They were pink all over as was the rest of her body (**A/N pink is a girls colour that's why they chose it. Male falafy are obviously gay**). Her hind legs were well shaped and between them was a bald pussy. Jahalan felt his penis stiffen. Completing the picture was a long tail. Jahaln grined as he thought what he could do with that tail.

"Your even hotter" he exclaimed

"Fuck you" thoughtthe flaafy and she tried to run away. But she fell her her face as she was not used to her new body. Jahalan laughed and then he took hold of her nipple and sucked it. The flaafy moaned in pleasure. The drifloon floated down and began to dry hump Jahalan's leg.

Jalahan didn't notice, he was enjoying himself to much. He switched over to the other tit and sucked that one. He squeezed it. It was too much. He was impatient.

He pulled his dick out his pants and entered the pokemon underneath. "Ohh fuk" he moaned as he thrusted. The flaafy tried to resist and sent a shock through her pussy.

"Mmmm-mmm" Jahalan hummed in pleasure, "Yeah, you stimulating me babe!"

The drifloon got up and moved to the flaffy's face. It little dick was hard and the drifloon made the electric pokmon suck on it. Jahalan was banging the flaffy faster now, building up to a climax. Then he orgasmed and shot loads of cum into the flaafy's pink pussy. His penis throbbed as it winded down. In front of him, the drifloon's eyes crossed as it too cummed, the semen leaking out the tip into the flaafy's mouth.

"you had fun too huh buddy?" said Jahalan. The drifloon bobbed. The flaafy roared as she sent out a massive thunderbolt and flung the two away.

Jahalan smirked "we got a feisty one here buddy" He pointed at the sheep. "Drifloon Hypnosis!" The drifloon shot down and stared into the flaafy's eyes. Her jaw went slack and her eyes glazed over as he drifloon hypnotized her.

Jahlan walked over and squeezed Falafy's boob. "We are gonna have lots of fun together" he whispered. The drifloon bubbled its agreement.

"Come let's go home," said Jahalan as he set off. The flaafy and the drifloon followed after.

**Author's Note: well another chapter! Please tell me what you think! Please r&r!**


End file.
